


Let Me Show You

by QuackTracks



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gideon is a little shit, Sara is having a hard time, Smut, kind of cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackTracks/pseuds/QuackTracks
Summary: “I believe contacting Agent Sharpe at this moment would be more beneficial to you than your current plan.”Sara growled as she fell into her desk chair and yanked open a drawer.“I don’t recall asking for your opinion.”Or, Sara is slowly falling apart and Gideon isn’t about to let that happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading so many Avalance fics and I just have a lot of feelings. 
> 
> This is unedited.

Sara was at an impasse. With herself. She sat against a wall in the training her, her body dripping with sweat and her hands battered from their battle with the punching bag. She thought that she could overcome this- this need. 

No. No, want. She didn’t need Ava Sharpe. She wanted her, and that made it all the more difficult. She’d decided, even after Zari’s abrasive- yet somehow still gentle- push for Sara to get over herself and ask Ava out, that she wasn’t going to pull the agent into her fucked up head. 

She put on a good face for her team, for anyone who might think to question her ability to lead, but Sara was hurting. Her mind was ravaged, plagued by questions and doubts and fears she was ashamed to have. 

She’d always been good at compartmentalizing her negative emotions to be funneled out later in vigorous exercise or battering in the faces of her opponents. It was a system that worked a solid ninety percent of the time. And even that ten percent just required a bit of irresponsible alcohol consumption to weigh the darkness down and trap it until she could armor up once more. 

Now, her anger raged and formed her fists, her fears swallowed her whole, sapping her energy and resolve. Despair kept her company through her waking hours, and nightmares plagued her sleep. A weight of impending catastrophe settled on her breast and grew heavier each day. This time… this time nothing was working. 

Close to nothing.

Sometimes, Ava would reach out to her, her annoyingly-cute bun in place and her pantsuit neatly pressed to perfection. And sometimes, she’d call, and she’d have her hair down, and her eyes would be a little less severe, and her smile would come a bit more freely. They were Sara’s favorite moments, and when Ava smiled at her, she felt like she could breathe. Just for a moment. But it was enough that Sara found herself persevering. 

But the more she spoke to the agent, the more she wanted her. And that wasn’t fair, not when Ava would be getting far less than she was giving. Sara was made of broken pieces stitched together. She was chaos, and Ava didn’t need that in her life. 

Sara’s head dropped back against the gym wall, her eyes closing and her breath hitching painfully in her chest. She fucking hated _wanting._ Wanting had always gotten her into trouble, and she couldn’t bring herself to pursue it this time. 

With three deep, forceful breaths, Sara pushed herself to her feet and opened her eyes. She needed whiskey. Or scotch. Maybe both. She needed to drink herself unconscious because sometimes- rarely, but sometimes- the nightmares were kept at bay. 

She quickly wiped down the sweat on her arms and face, ignoring the drying blood on her hands for now. She could take care of them once she was drunk. 

Her shoulders straightened and her eyes hardened as she walked out of the gym and into the corridors of the ship. Her team was mercifully asleep now. They were undeniably exhausted after dealing with a high-level anachronism. Several bumps and bruises had returned to the ship with them, but they’d cleared 1774 and righted its course. 

_“Captain Lance.”_

Sara sighed, continuing to walk even though ignoring Gideon was a wholly impossible task. 

_“Captain Lance.”_

Sara sighed as she pushed into her office. She answered tersely. 

“What.”

A pause, then-

_“I believe contacting Agent Sharpe at this moment would be more beneficial to you than your current plan.”_

Sara growled as she fell into her desk chair and yanked open a drawer. 

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion.”

She slammed the half-empty bottle of whiskey on her desk and forwent the tumbler that had been next to it. She unscrewed the top and took a long drag of the liquid. 

Gideon sounded more sarcastic than she had a right to when she answered.

_“It was not an opinion, Captain Lance. I work with facts, psychological analysis, input from your team…”_

Sara snarled and drank another hearty mouthful. 

“Fuck off, Gideon.”

The AI remained thankfully silent for several minutes. Sara took advantage of that, halving what was left of the whiskey. It wasn’t until the ring of an incoming call sounded that Sara realized Gideon hadn’t listened. Rather, she’d just gone and done the worst thing she could. 

_Agent Sharpe calling…_

Sara’s chest felt wobbly and heavy, and she found herself reaching to answer the call on instinct. She stopped herself before she could. Ava didn’t need to babysit an adult that couldn’t deal with her own tragic backstory. 

Of course, that didn’t mean Gideon wasn’t a piece of shit. 

_”Putting Agent Sharpe through to the captain’s office.”_

Sara swore as the screen before her flickered. She had just enough time to knock the whiskey off her desk before Ava’s face appeared. 

Despite not wanting this, something inside Sara breathed in relief. 

“Ava, hey- hello.”

The glup, glup of whiskey spilling out from the bottle and onto Sara’s floor wasn’t lost on the Captain. She was just glad that the bottle was out of sight. 

“Sara? What was that crash?”

Sara made a confused face. 

“What crash?”

Ava’s brow furrowed, and Sara finally took in the woman’s full appearance. Ava wasn’t in her standard-regulation suit. No, it looked as if she had on a soft, v-neck tee. Her hair was loose around her face, and she looked so, so beautiful. 

She also looked way too closely at Sara for the Captain’s comfort. 

“I heard a crash before the video appeared.”

Sara’s heart felt like it was going to thunder right out of her ribs. 

“Must have been some kind of feedback.”

Gideon’s voice interrupted Ava’s response. 

_“Agent Sharpe, I believe you heard the sound of Sara trying to hide her whiskey. It is now spilling all over my ship.”_

Sara gritted her teeth.

“You’re going offline for severe personality changes when I finish this conversation.”

Gideon made as close to as scoff as possible, and Sara flipped off the air. 

Ava just looked concerned. 

“Are you okay, Sara?”

Sara smiled as sincerely as possible. 

“I’m truly fine. Whatever Gideon told you isn’t true.”

If anything, her denial seemed to draw the line of Ava’s eyebrows even heavier. She narrowed her eyes and studied Sara, her gaze resting once on her bloody hands, and then returning to her face. When she spoke, her voice was soft.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Sara felt panic rise like a claw on her spine and in her throat. She forced a laugh.

“Ava, really. There’s nothing to talk about. Nothing a little liver-poison can’t help. I’ll be fine in the morning. I’m sorry Gideon woke you up.”

Gideon’s voice was like a gavel, sentencing Sara to Ava’s care with each time she spoke. 

_Agent Sharpe, I have been monitoring Sara for the past week. Her vitals have been irregular at best, startling at their worst. The only time they show improvement is when you are in communication with her. I’m going to go offline now.”_

Sara grabbed the heaviest thing on her desk- a glass paperweight Mick had given to her as a joke- and chucked it violently at the ceiling. It shattered on impact but otherwise did no damage. 

“You better go offline you invasive jackass!”

Sara felt unhinged. She’d drank just enough to be unsteady, but not enough to kill the cracking anger and festering sadness. Now, it pulled a bit at her sanity and she found the panic overwhelming. She shook with everything she couldn’t face, her shoulders slumped and her head hanging.

“Sara.”

Ava’s soft voice sounded very close, way too close. Sara closed her eyes. 

“You shouldn’t be here, Ava.”

She felt like an idiot. She was a trained assassin and she’d missed the sound of Ava’s arrival. She was falling apart. 

Ava took steps, closer by the sound of it, and Sara tensed entirely. A hand settled on her arm, and the touch was warm, soft, somewhat hesitant. Sara didn’t jerk away like she knew she should. She was being selfish, really. But Ava’s warmth was everything she needed right now. 

Sara let out a sob of a breath and crumpled, trusting Ava to break her fall. The agent didn’t disappoint, her arms- bare to near her shoulders- slid around Sara’s waist and pulled her into a firm embrace.

Ava held the Captain up as she fell apart, Sara’s cheeks drenched and her breathing more like hyperventilating. 

“Shh, Sara. You’re okay.”

Sara couldn’t respond. She couldn’t hardly take in air. The arms around her gently shifted her around until Sara was facing her, then Ava pulled the Captain tightly to her chest. Sara’s arms went around Ava’s torso and her fingers dug into the agent’s shoulder blades. 

She felt pathetic and useless. She was better than this. She was stronger than this. But Ava’s body against hers was too good to let go of. She cried into the agent’s shoulder for several minutes before the sobs seemed to slow and peeter out. 

She tried to collect herself, tried to regain any type of composure that would lessen her embarrassment; that would ease her guilt. 

Instead, as soon as she tried to pull away, strong hands cupped her cheeks and kept her in place and much too close to Ava’s face. 

Ava looked worried, but her eyes mostly held understanding. Like she didn’t need Sara to tell her everything that was hurting her. Like she just knew. Gentle thumbs strokes under Sara’s eyes and removed her tears. 

“You’re okay, Sara.”

Sara tried to nod, to clear her throat. 

“I am. I’m sorry. I didn’t- Gideon shouldn’t have called you.”

Ava pushed loose strands of hair from Sara’s face.

“I’m glad she did.”

Sara closed her eyes, her throat bobbing slightly. 

“Don’t.”

Ava’s hands didn’t release her face. 

“Look at me.”

Sara shook her head and tried to step away, a different kind of panic spitting through her. 

“I’m fine. Really. You should go.”

She pushed at Ava’s hands, stumbling away and trying to put any form of distance between them. Ava followed closely, jaw set and eyes determined. Sara’s back hit her wall and Ava filled in the space in front of her with zero hesitation. 

Sara tried to push her away again, maybe a bit too forcefully, and Ava caught both of her wrists and pressed them gently against the wall. 

“Stop fighting me, Sara. Please stop fighting me.”

Sara shook her head but didn’t try to get her hands free. Her throat was closing up and fear lanced up her spine. 

“Ava, please. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You can’t.”

Somewhere in her, Sara’s pride flared at the accusation. As of now, she was too tired to negate the statement; or to prove it wrong. She heaved out breaths and dropped her head against the wall. 

“I’m sorry.”

One of Sara’s wrists was released, and Ava’s free hand moved up to comfortingly cup Sara’s cheek. Her fingers slid carefully into Sara’s hair and scratched lightly before curling around her jaw. 

“Talk to me, Sara.”

Sara choked on a laugh, her voice tight.

“Talking isn’t going to help this!”

Ava was silent for a moment, then her body pressed right up against Sara’s.

“What do you need?”

Sara didn’t need anything. She didn’t. But she wanted. God, how she wanted. Her eyes opened to find Ava very close and very open. Her beautiful eyes held traces of concern, but now there was a weight to her stare that had Sara shivering. 

She shouldn’t have done it, really. She knew she shouldn’t have. But Ava’s lips were so close and they looked so soft. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks whenever she blinked, and her cheeks were red from the exertion of trying to calm Sara.

She leaned up and kissed her, chest twisting and releasing at the sensation of the agent’s mouth so soft against her own. She clung to Ava like she wouldn’t be able to stand if the woman stepped away. Sara hoped desperately that she wouldn’t step away. 

She didn’t. In fact, Ava moved closer and deepened the kiss, her lips parting and enveloping Sara’s. 

Sara let out a pathetic whine, and that seemed to trigger something in Ava’s head. The taller woman pulled back and met Sara’s darkened eyes. 

“Do you want this?”

The unspoken question was clear. _Will this help you?_

Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck and pulled her back down. Sara was an absolute idiot to have thought this was about lust.

“I need this. I need you.”

Ava’s eyes flashed with relief and something so soft that Sara melted into her. Their lips met again and Sara got as close to the other woman as possible. God, she needed Ava. She wanted to be closer, needed more contact, and her hands moved on their own. 

Ava caught them before they could slip under her shirt. 

“Let me take care of you, Sara.”

Sara’s breath shuddered out of her.

“I don’t know how.”

Ava took her hand and pulled her away from the wall.

“Let me show you?”

She knew what Ava wanted. She wanted it just as much, if not more. 

Without another word, Sara led Ava toward her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback! I really felt like writing something super angsty, and Avalance was already on my mind. 
> 
> This is unedited.

Sara’s body trembled in anticipation and overwhelming need as she led the taller woman through the Waverider. The alcohol was buzzing just enough in her chest and legs to make her feel off-balance, and Ava’s steady presence at her back had a clashing selection of feelings flickering through Sara’s body. 

She reached her room and the door slid open to reveal the dark area. She’d told Gideon that she’d rather the lights not come on every time she entered the room. Sometimes she just needed the dark. 

The door slipped closed behind them and Sara came to a stop. She didn’t know what to do. 

Ava didn’t seem to have the same quandary as she moved around Sara to face her. It was dark, but there was enough light from various screens in her room to see that the woman looked a bit uncertain. She tried to ignore the way her heart stuttered in fear at a sudden rejection. It would be fitting, but Sara didn’t know how she would handle it. She tried to be sarcastic.

“Having second thoughts are we, Agent Sharpe?”

There was a coiled fear to her tone that she knew Ava heard. Firm hands splayed on Sara’s hips and the taller woman pressed their foreheads together. Her voice was soft when she spoke, but the hard edge to it had Sara’s fingers curling into fists. 

“Enough. You don’t have to posture for me.”

Sara swallowed thickly and tried to hold Ava’s gaze. It burned. 

“I’m not, I just- fuck.”

Sara growled at herself and pulled away, furious for being so weak. She didn’t let herself lose control, she hated the feeling. She made it hardly two steps before Ava caught her arm and hauled her back into her chest. Her lips pressed next to Sara’s ear and her voice was honey.

“I said enough, Sara.”

Sara shivered, a low ache beginning between her thighs and a heavy drum beating in her chest. She was not a bottom. It was as clear as day by who she was that she was not a bottom. She’d never even had anyone, male or female, challenge her for top. 

But hearing Ava talk so sternly, so surely, it was something she definitely enjoyed. Just for tonight. Ava’s hands curled around her arms and she ran her nose along Sara’s cheek. Their lips barely brushed. 

“Stop overthinking. Stop worrying. Just listen to me.”

Ava’s voice was hypnotic, so smooth with just that hint of grit that Sara liked so much. She nodded her head, skin on fire everywhere Ava touched. 

Ava guided her to her bed, the agent stepping backward and sitting on the soft mattress. Sara waited in front of her, their knees touching, and Ava didn’t disappoint. Her palms slid around Sara’s thighs and she tugged, situating Sara on her lap and slipping her hands up the outside of her thighs to her hips. 

Sara had kept her eyes down until this point. She wasn’t used to this, the gentle way she was being handled. Being handled. Ava’s thumb and forefinger found her chin and tilted her head up. 

“Eyes on me.”

It wasn’t a command, not really. But Sara wasn’t planning on disobeying. Ava was seemingly very comfortable in this role, and she waited for Sara’s whispered okay before continuing. 

Her lips grazed feather-light along Sara’s throat and up her jaw, tongue flicking out to taste skin at intervals. 

The heat low in her belly ignited even as the tense set of her shoulders fell. The clamoring in her skull subsided to a dull roar, and Sara could focus just on the feel of Ava against her. 

Their lips met in their first real kiss since they entered the room, and Sara let herself fall into it. Her arms wrapped around Ava’s neck and her fingers wrapped themselves in her soft strands. Ava’s slid under Sara’s shirt and up her back, nails scratching slightly and drawing a shiver from the Captain. 

It all just felt so good, and Sara hadn’t felt _good_ in much too long. Her chest was tight with how much she wanted this, already lodging fear in the back of her mind for when this was over, what it would mean. She felt like she couldn’t breathe and her heart doubled it’s already frantic pace. Ava disconnected their lips and leaned away.

“Sara.”

Sara sucked in a breath and let it shudder out of her, letting Ava’s voice pull her back to the present. She curled into Ava’s body and pressed her face into the taller woman’s neck. Ava’s fingers began working at the knots between Sara’s shoulder blades. 

“Stop thinking.”

Sara gasped a breath into Ava’s neck that she was ashamed to admit sounded a bit like a sob. 

“I can’t.”

One of Ava’s hands left her back. 

“Yes, you can.”

Sara mouth opened against Ava’s neck when the agent’s fingers pressed against her through her shorts. Sara’s back arched and her thighs squeezed around Ava’s. The agent’s other hand came around to the side of Sara’s neck, her thumb under her chin against her throat, and she pushed Sara’s head back far enough that she could meet her eyes. 

“Focus on me, on what you feel.”

Ava’s fingers at the seam of her shorts pressed and shifted, sending a shudder through Sara. Ava didn’t wait for a response this time, instead connecting their lips and gently parting Sara’s lips with her tongue. 

Sara had kissed a lot of people in her life. It was something she enjoyed doing immensely, something she did often. But here now, kissing Ava like this felt different. 

It felt like an assurance. A promise. It was something to latch onto and not let go of. She returned the kiss, her own tongue sliding against Ava’s and tasting her like she had wanted to since she met her. 

Ava was so precise in her actions most of the time, to feel her now and experience her like this had to be a rare occurrence. That wasn’t to say that Ava’s attentions were unfocused. No, the woman knew exactly what she was doing, her fingers just firm enough to send pulses of heat through Sara’s nervous system, and her tongue just slow enough, soft enough, to have Sara chasing for more. 

Ava’s hand slid up, nudging Sara’s clit through her shorts, before it dragged along Sara’s stomach and to her back. The hand at Sara’s neck moved to her ass, and Sara felt Ava’s body coil a moment before she stood, taking Sara with her. 

Sara was a strong woman. It took a lot to impress her in related areas. But for some reason, Ava lifting her like she was nothing had her breath leaving her lungs and her body instinctively grinding against the agent’s stomach. 

Ava turned them around and laid Sara out on the bed, adjusting them until Sara’s head was on her pillow and Ava hips fit snugly between her legs. 

Ava sat back on her knees after pressing one, two, three kisses to Sara’s lips. The agent fingered at the hem of Sara’s t-shirt. 

“Can I take this off?”

Sara nodded, her hips lifting at the thought of Ava’s hands on her skin. Sara pushed up to help rid her of the garment, and soon she was left in only a sports bra. Her back hit the covers again as Ava let herself back down on top of her. 

Sara’s new favorite thing was going to be kissing Ava Sharpe. She’d already decided that the moment it happened, but God, her mouth was perfect. A strand of doubt sewed itself in her mind at the thought, because maybe this was a one-time thing. Maybe-

A sharp nip to her bottom lip brought her back.

“Stay here, Sara.”

Sara nodded even as Ava’s lips found hers again. The agent’s fingers slipped under the hem of Sara’s shorts, waiting for Sara to give her the okay. She lifted her hips and helped the taller woman push her shorts down her legs. Once they were off, Ava’s mouth left hers and trailed down her throat, her teeth scraping and her tongue soothing. She hit collarbone and her mouth formed around it, sucking the skin and leaving a dark mark there. 

Ava’s hands trailed up Sara’s ribs and down, thumbs sliding just under her breasts. It was everything Sara needed: the sureness of Ava’s touch. Her back arched when Ava’s hands slid back up and cupped her chest, squeezing gently. 

Sara bit back a whimper, an undignified sound, and Ava’s thumb grazed her nipple. 

“Let me hear you.”

Sara groaned at the whispered command, head pressing into the pillows when Ava pushed up her sports bra and her lips settled over her breast. 

She knew she was drenched, but Ava’s knee pressing and sliding against her core reminded her just how turned on she was. Ava made a pleased little hum in the back of her throat, and Sara thought it might be the cutest thing she’d ever heard. 

Her hands, previously gripping tightly to the sheets, moved to Ava’s hair as she laved her tongue around the pebbles flesh of her chest. Ava’s hands slid up Sara’s ribs, over the sides of her breasts, and along Sara’s arms until they circled her wrists. Ava gently pushed them until they her above Sara’s head, her knuckles brushing the headboard. 

“Keep them there.”

“Ava..”

The way the agent’s name left her lips would’ve embarrassed Sara if she wasn’t so thoroughly aroused. Sara Lance didn’t beg. It wasn’t generally in her nature to ask for things. But she wanted to touch Ava, and being told not to was torture. 

“Trust me, Sara.”

“I do.”

Her response was instinctual, leaving her lips before she even consciously thought to say it. Ava kissed her lips once. 

“Good girl.”

Ava’s knee pressed up tightly against her, bumping her clit, and Sara moaned, her hands jerking up and then returning to the place Ava left them. 

Her bra was lifted off next, and the amount of time the agent spent on them had Sara’s hips twitching every few seconds. Ava’s knee had kept close, but she didn’t give Sara enough to really get her anywhere but close to painfully turned on. 

Ava’s lips never stopped moving, tracing along Sara’s chest and collarbones, dipping low on her abdomen, and sometimes returning to Sara’s to kiss her stupid. It was one of these times, Sara absolutely breathless from Ava’s lips, teeth, and tongue working against her own, that Ava gently slipped her hand under Sara’s waistband. 

Fingers slid into wet heat, and both women froze. Sara’s hips jerked, causing Ava’s fingers to slip along her folds. It was so much stimulation that Sara’s mind short-circuited. 

“Ava, fuck-“

Ava moaned against Sara’s cheek, slowly dipping her fingers in Sara’s entrance and gathering the slick there to drag it to her clit. Sara’s fingers twisted so thoroughly in her sheets that she immobilized them, and Ava stopped kissing her in order to suck at Sara’s pulse. 

Her fingers circled gently around Sara’s clit, not touching it directly, and Sara’s body wouldn’t stay still even as she tried to calm it. 

Ava’s fingers circled one more time before sliding lower, and Sara sucked in a breath as Ava’s middle finger slid past her entrance to the knuckle, and she pulsed it a few times before adding a second finger, stretching Sara’s walls and curling just slightly. 

“Ava-“

Ava’s lips brushed Sara’s ear as her fingers pulled out and pressed back in, the pads sliding along Sara’s front wall and drawing out gasps and whimpers on ever stroke. 

“I’ve got you.”

Sara’s back left the bed as Ava pressed her thumb to her clit, sliding it up, over, and around. 

“Fuck, please-“

Ava kissed her then, so sweetly, surely, and her fingers curled perfectly and her thumb grazed over her clit, and Sara came undone with Ava’s name on her lips and her eyes closed tightly. 

Ava helped her ride it out, thrusting purposefully as Sara’s walls squeezed her fingers. After Sara wound down, Ava carefully slipped her fingers free to Sara’s groan and rubbed a soothing hand along her trembling thigh. 

She’d never felt so cared for, never felt safe enough to let somebody else take the lead. 

Sara didn’t realize she’d started crying until the hand that had been grazing along Sara’s body came up to brush at her cheeks. 

“Shhh, you’re okay.”

Sara released her grip on the sheets and clung to Ava. She wasn’t a sap. She didn’t cry when she had sex. But Ava didn’t let her feel stupid for it, smiling at Sara so warmly that the captain just let herself be. 

She hadn’t felt so content in a very long time. Her body was heavy and her eyes were drowsy with exhaustion. Her mind was blissfully blank. 

“Thank you.”

Ava kissed her forehead, then her nose, before hovering over her lips. 

“Did you think I was done?”

A sharp thrill lanced through Sara’s body as Ava kissed her once and began sliding down her body, tongue dipping into the lines of her stomach and the curl of her hip bone. Her fingers tucked under Sara’s underwear and slid it off her legs. 

Ava settled between her thighs, easily lifting Sara’s legs over her shoulders. She breathed out slowly, and Sara squirmed as it ghosted along her folds. Sara’s hands hesitated over Ava’s head only to fall away. But Ava caught them and pressed them against her skull, giving Sara the first smirk of the night. 

“Hold on, Captain Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s what I had planned! I’m thinking about doing a chapter from Ava’s POV. Let me know if that sounds interesting to you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo! So this was a bit more difficult than expected. I apologize if it doesn’t hold up! 
> 
> This is unedited.

Ava groaned in frustration at the incessant warble of her phone. The bureau had forcefully suggested she take a night off after working one hundred and six hours that week. She’d argued, of course. She had gotten intermittent sleep in between missions. But Director Bennet wasn’t having it, and Gary had tattled that she fell asleep writing reports at least three times. 

Yet here they were, calling her at three in the morning _right_ after she’d just fallen asleep. So maybe she’d been hoping Sara would call because the Legends needed her, or that Sara would call just because she wanted to talk. That had been happening less often in the past couple weeks, much to Ava’s frustration. 

It had led to a lot of analytical exploration in her mind of how she might have pushed too hard or what kind of signals she may have missed. It seemed like some part of her brain was always trying to pick apart her relationship with Sara. As a person who thrived on throwing themselves wholly into what she was doing, having thoughts of Sara festering in her brain when she was supposed to be focused was driving her crazy. 

With a huff of frustration, Ava shifted her hand out from under her and pulled her phone to her chest. Her eyes went wide at the ID. Her heart felt like it was in her throat as she shot up and tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Ava ran her fingers roughly through her hair and took two steadying breaths before answering. 

“This is Agent Sharpe.”

_“Hello, Agent Sharpe.”_

When Gideon’s voice came through instead of Sara’s, or even another member’s, a spike of fear shot through her. 

“Is Sa- are the Legends okay? Has something happened?”

_“The Legends are quite well. Tired from their mission, of course. Most of them are asleep.”_

She was more confused and just a little less worried, because why would Gideon ever be calling her unless the team were in peril or- Ava frowned. 

“Most of them?”

_”I suggest reaching out to Sara, Agent Sharpe.”_

A pattern of nervous tapping on her thigh began.

“Is she okay?”

Gideon’s silence was answer enough, but after a time she responded. 

_“She is physically well.”_

Ava’s chest tightened. 

“Put me through to her.”

The video call rang and rang, close to the point where it cut off. It was answered just before to a quiet curse and a loud clunk and grinding roll. 

Sara looked… Ava didn’t know the word. Haunted came to mind; as did defeated. Her smile was hollow and her voice rasped. She looked unsteady to an extent, her eyes slightly glassy and her breathing quickened. She lied poorly which worried Ava even more. 

That worry ratcheted to a much higher level at Gideon’s interference and Sara’s response to it. The way the blonde’s chest heaved with exertion despite simply sitting. 

Ava looked over her in concern, taking in the red on the woman’s knuckles and the way Sara’s hands shook. She didn’t even think the Captain noticed, otherwise her hands would be tucked away to hide what Sara would consider weakness. 

She’d gotten to know this magnificent woman over the past months, and with all the brightness and the confidence, Ava had begun to spot the dark scars that manifested themselves when Sara didn’t realize others were watching. 

The woman denied needing her help, waved away Gideon’s choice to reach out to her. It was almost desperate the way Sara tried to end their call. She wouldn’t meet Ava’s eyes as she tried to tell her everything was alright. 

Ava had already started blindly searching for her time currier, eyes on Sara as Gideon cut in again and explained that Sara was not okay, that Ava helped her. She saw the moment something in Sara snapped, the way her eyes flashed something dark and her body bolted upright. 

She was walking into Sara’s office before all the pieces of glass had hit the ground. 

“Sara.”

Ava’s heart broke at the slump of Sara’s shoulder and the droop of her head. It was hard to keep from comforting her, so she didn’t attempt to try despite Sara’s warning for her to go. 

She was relieved when Sara accepted her touch, even more so when she collapsed into Ava’s arms. 

She’d never seen the strong Captain falter before, yet here Sara was coming undone. It wrecked Ava to hear the pained sobs leaving Sara, the emotion that the Captain probably never allowed herself to feel. 

Ava couldn’t judge. She wasn’t necessarily great about dealing with her own feelings, but she also hadn’t gone through absolute hell in the same way Sara had. 

And all she knew when Sara started pushing her away, panic glaring back at her through Sara’s wide eyes, was that she wasn’t letting it happen. She wasn’t sure if that was the best option when Sara’s palms shoved more aggressively at her sternum, but she placated herself with the fact that if Sara really wanted her to go, she could easily make her. 

So she curled her fingers around Sara’s wrists and she pressed them to the wall, quietly asking Sara to stop. Watching the defeated look on Sara’s face was enough to make Ava desperate to help her. 

But Sara didn’t want to talk if her outburst was anything to go by, and fuck, Ava just wanted to _help_ her. She could see the way Sara’s head tormented her, and Ava found herself acting without thinking. 

She stepped into Sara’s body. 

“What do you need?”

It was a bold action, something that had Ava’s heart in overdrive. But the way Sara’s eyes flickered from panic to hope left Ava positive she’d made the right choice. 

Sara’s kiss reinforced it, and Ava tried to keep her head from going blank as she lost herself in it. Sara’s hands fisted in her shirt as soon as she released them, giving Ava no room to move except forward. 

This wasn’t how Ava thought she’d be kissing Sara; not as some way to stop the captain’s head from ripping her apart, but when had anything ever gone to plan when Sara Lance was involved? 

The whine of need that left Sara’s lips in the next moment had Ava’s knees weak, and she pulled back to suck in a breath. Sara’s gaze met her in question, her eyes dark and her lips swollen. Ava didn’t ever want to take advantage of her, and she needed to make sure this was really something Sara needed. 

“Do you want this?”

Sara’s arms winding around her neck were answer enough, but the breathless “I need this. I need you” had Ava kissing her again. She felt Sara’s hands reach for her shirt and she stopped the Captain. This wasn’t about Ava. This was about making Sara feel good, about bringing her back down to a level in which she didn’t feel the need to tear her firsts apart against a bag and drink herself incoherent. 

“Let me take care of you.”

Sara seemed so unsure at that. 

“I don’t know how.”

Making a decision, Ava laced their fingers together. 

“Let me show you.”

And she did. She made Sara forget, and any time the captain lost the thread, she put it right back in her hands. She let her fingers talk for her. And then her mouth. She knew that Sara liked control, that she thrived on having autonomy. 

She also assumed that nobody had tried to take it in a positive way before either. And by the way Sara responded, she was pretty sure she would be doing it again in the future. 

That was another matter. Ava was still wide awake, Sara tucked into her side, her head on her chest. She’d passed out after orgasm three, and Ava had smiled at the way the captain koala-ed her, legs slipping between Ava’s and arm wrapping around her stomach. 

It felt good having Sara want her. She’d been so focused on bringing Sara down from her ledge that she hadn’t had time to think about the next day. She didn’t know how Sara would react, what she would want going forward. 

A pit had formed, small at first, in Ava’s stomach. The longer she remained awake- Sara breathing evenly in her arms- the more she wanted her, and the more she feared Sara wouldn’t feel the same. 

It took almost three hours after Sara fell asleep before Ava followed her. 

~<€~<€~<€~<€

Ava woke an unspecified time later to Sara’s body shifting against her. She blinked against the false sunlight pouring into the room and made a note to question why Sara would _want_ that much light blinding her in a ship with no sun.

The body on top of her groaned and a nose pressed into Ava’s neck. She tried to keep her heart rate steady because it wasn’t like Sara was choosing to press closer. She was just waking up. 

Soon enough, Sara seemed to come fully conscious, and the gentle movements stopped completely. In fact, Sara was much too still and Ava guessed she was realizing who was under her. 

Ava thought about pretending to be asleep, but she was a mature adult, and she could deal with the repercussions of her decisions. That, and she didn’t know if she could handle Sara trying to sneak out while she laid there. 

She turned her head as Sara pushed herself onto her side. 

“You’re still here.”

Ava swallowed. She didn’t know what the tone of Sara’s voice meant. It had a curiosity to it, a softness. But she also knew that those words echoed with surprise, and that could be a negative thing. She sat up quickly, not meeting Sara’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I can go.”

The speed at which Sara grabbed her arm startled them both. 

“Wait, Ava- sorry, just… don’t go.”

The pit in her stomach, almost cavernous, slowly shrank. Sara seemed hesitant, but her eyes were bright when Ava finally met them. She also realized that the captain was still very nude, and a flush found its way to her cheeks. Sara gave her the classic smirk that had been missing the night before, and relief leaked into Ava’s chest. Sara blew out a breath. 

“We should talk, I think?”

Ava cleared her throat and chuckled.

“Probably.”

Sara squeezed her arm. 

“Can I kiss you first?”

Ava didn’t answer, instead ignoring the pace of her heart and leaning in to press a closed-mouth kiss to Sara’s lips. 

Sara pouted, and Ava found it entirely too endearing. Sara tugged weakly at her arm. 

“A real kiss.”

“If you have a toothbrush.”

Sara smiled, groaned, and fell face-first onto the bed. Her voice was muffled when she spoke.

“Of course Ava Sharpe isn’t a fan of morning breath.”

Ava wrinkled her nose, noting how Sara’s hand was still touching her, resting just against her thigh. 

“I think if anyone is a _fan_ of morning breath, that’s a serious problem.”

Sara laughed and turned her head, her arm pointing behind her. 

“Bathroom is in there. Ask Gideon to fabricate one for you.”

Ava didn’t necessarily want to leave the bed, but she really hated when her mouth tasted grimy, and she wasn’t about to kiss Sara with it. 

Ava entered the bathroom and looked around. It was small, but there was a bath and Sara’s stuff was scattered everywhere. 

“Gideon, can I get a toothbrush?”

_”Of course, Agent Sharpe.”_

Ava received a pink, children’s princess toothbrush and sighed. She hadn’t technically specified. 

“I thought you liked me now.”

_“Whatever gave you that impression?”_

Ava used Sara’s toothpaste and brushed her teeth, rolling her eyes at the AI. When she finished, she hesitated a moment and left the toothbrush on the sink. As she left, Gideon spoke again. 

_“Thank you, Ava.”_

Sara was leaning against the wall by the bathroom with a large shirt thrown over her otherwise naked body. When Ava gave her a questioning look, Sars shrugged.

“I mean, if you’re brushing your teeth, I may as well.”

Ava sat on the bed while she waited for Sara to return. She had a feeling the Captain had really just wanted a little more time before they had this conversation. Ava was nervous too, to be fair. She wanted something with Sara. She just hoped the other woman felt the same way. 

Sara reappeared a couple minutes later. She looked so much better than she had the night before, her eyes clear of any distress. 

Ava suddenly found herself unsure what to do with her hands, and she clasped them tightly between her legs as Sara approached. 

“So….” Ava huffed at the awkward opener and gave the woman a look. Sara smiled and held out her hands. “Sorry, I’m bad at this. But, God, I’m going to be so selfish right now, Ava. I like you. A lot.”

Ava smiled, any remaining doubt slipping off her shoulders.

“I like you too, Sara. How are you selfish?”

Sara walked to the bed and sat down cross-legged and facing Ava. She looked guilty.

“You have to know that I’m kind of fucked up after last night. I’m not- Ava, you shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

Ava frowned and turned slightly, her hand reaching out to slide into Sara’s. 

“Sara, everyone has their demons.”

Sara looked down at their connected hands and shook her head.

“Not like mine.”

Ava used her free hand to brush Sara’s hair back and get her to look up. 

“Sara, you don’t scare me, okay? I was happy to help you last night. I’ll always be happy to help you.”

A weak smile flickered on the captain’s face. 

“Even if it’s just fixing my team’s fuck-ups?”

Ava chuckled and ran her thumb along Sara’s cheekbone. 

“I think I’ll always enjoy telling you you were wrong.”

Sara rolled her eyes and blew out a breath. She seemed to psych herself up for something before focusing on Ava again.

“Can I take you on a date?”

Ava’s stomach flipped but she tried to keep her cool. She raised her brows and glanced at the unmade bed they sat on.

“A little out of order, yeah?”

Sara bit her lip, eyes flashing. 

“Since when do I ever do anything according to procedure?”

Ava squeezed her hand and grinned.

“Fair. Where are you going to take me for this first date?”

Sara tapped her chin thoughtfully, then shrugged her shoulders. 

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

Ava gripped the front of Sara’s shirt in a fist and tugged her close, their noses brushing.

“I want it planned out, Captain Lance. None of your “on the go” deals you love so much.”

Sara threw a leg over Ava’s and settled snugly on her thighs. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m going to make a binder for you. It’ll be color-coordinated. I’ll also have four separate contingency plans in case the first one follows through.”

Ava glared playfully at her.

“Coordinating things by color is a waste of time. You have to use methods of organization that are for people outside of college.”

Sara nipped at her lip, and Ava tried to turn them so that she could lay Sara out below her. But the Captain threw her weight sideways and somehow managed to get Ava on her back. Sara’s thighs bracketed her hips and she wagged a finger at Ava. 

“As much as I enjoyed your show of dominance last night...” Ava took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Sara ground her hips down. Soft lips brushed against Ava’s ear, followed by a tug of teeth. Sara pulled back to look her in the eyes. “...you’re going to have to work for it from now on.”

Ava’s eyes darkened at the challenge and she rolled her hips into Sara, smirking when the Captain’s eyes fluttered. 

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all, folks! I really love this ship, so if you want to send prompts my way in the comments or on tumblr (of the same name), I’d love to write them! 
> 
> P.s. If the prompt requires excessive knowledge of the show, I’ll need important details along with the prompt. Or episodes to watch that will clear things up.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be honest, I’ve only ever watched one episode of LOT. If I got anything wrong, please let me know and I’ll fix it. 
> 
> I plan on this being two parts, the next being kind of smutty, but I also want to make sure I do the character’s justice.


End file.
